You've Got To Be Kidding Me!
by krazykat144
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together for years. Bella goes to his house to tell him the great news of a baby and finds him cheating? What will happen when she gets hit by a car and spends a year in a coma? Rated T BXE AH
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this the second story that you guys voted for! Remeber to review.**

**You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I sighed and pulled a hand through my thick brown mane. I leaned over the toilet bowl again and pucked once more, for a grand total of four times today, and eight in the past eight. Yes, it was true the toilet had been my best friend for the past few days. I leaned back and pulled my hair into a loose pony tail and stood up. I brushed my teeth and opened the cabinet under the sink. I reached into the far back right hand corner where I put my stuff so my father Charlie wouldn't have to see my personal lady things. Wrapped inside three of my personal towels was the usual, pads and tampons. Along with a new addition, a pregnancy test I bought last week not because I thought I was pregnant, but because my boyfriend and I had become sexually active three weeks ago. But now, now I think it was time to use it.

After I tinkled on the little white stick I sat it on the counter and went to my room. I grabbed a pair of blue jeans and a deep blue blouse. I got my undergarments and walked back to the bathroom to see my results.

I was pregnant.

At seventeen.

I bit my lip as I ran a hand through my hair once again and sighed, What was I going to do? What would Charlie say and do to Edward? Most importantly what would Edward do?

Would he reject it? Dump me? Stay with me in a barely there relationship so the baby wouldn't have to grow up with out a dad?

I got in the shower and washed my body, using the strawberry body wash, shampoo, and conditioner that Edward loved so much. I dried myself off and got dressed, then dried my hair and left it in cascading curls down my back. I pulled on my hoodie and ran out to my red truck, which had gotten a new engine so it hummed quietly instead of screaming everywhere I went.

I drove to the Cullen's house and saw no cars. Everyone must be at work or hanging out. I smiled at the thought that I could surprise Edward. I walked up on the porch and grabbed the rail. I pulled the top off on of the banisters and pulled out the hidden key.

Pretty cool hiding spot right? Edward thought of it.

I unlocked the door and placed the key back. I yawned quietly as I walked into the kitchen and got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with water. Afrter I got my drink I started up the stairs and finally reached the third floor where Edward's room was. I opened my love's door only to see a naked back with short blonde hair.

Lauren Mallory.

Anger and rage ran through my body, I grabbed one of the bimbo's fire red death traps and chucked it at them. The stupid six inch heel missed its mark and ended up piercing the wall about three inches from Edward's face.

Bimbo screamed and jumped off Edward and wrapped herself in Edward's sheet as she stood next to the bed.

"I hate you Edward!" I screamed.

"Bella wait!" Edward had jumped up and had grasped my arm, somehow in between that time he had slipped jogging pants on.

"No Edward I'm not gonna listen to your stupid made up lies. I came here to tell you that I was going to have your baby and I find you fucking the town slut!" I screamed in his face. His face went white with shock and a small smile graced his lips, I guess he had forgotten that he had fucked up royally. Lauren walked up to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, she squeezed his shoulder bring him out of his stupor.

"Get out of my house now!" He yelled at her.

"No! You know she's lieing!" She yelled back. I took my change and ran down the stairs.

"No, I know her it's the truth." He said. " I love her." I guess this was when he realized I was making my escape. "Bella!" He begged as he saw me at the bottom of the stairs. I looked back and shook my head, tears over flowed from my eyes as I cried.

My heart shattered right there.

I didn't know what to do. I ran, just ran. I ran past my truck completely. My feet thumped against the ground, my arms pumped wildly, my chest shook with the sobs of my recent heartbreak. I was running through the woods, not knowing where I was going, and really, truthfully, not caring. I wanted to get away, from here, anywhere near Edward. The love of my life, the man that broke my heart.

Moss covered trees surrounded me as I broke. My knees hit the cool soil, my arms embraced a sapling. My tears watered the mossy base of the baby tree. I could almost feel my heart cracking into many little pieces. I wiped my eyes, and stood on shaky knees as the plants behind me shook.

I heard him coming and I wasn't ready to face him yet. I turned and ran, I refused to talk to him! He thinks I'll just take him back after he cheated on me just because I'm going to have a baby with him. It will take forever to trust him again.

The trees were getting more and more spaced out, and the light setting in the hooded woods got brighter. I broke through the thick underbrush, into the light. I was standing on the side of the road and turned around as Edward broke through the woods behind me. I backed away from him as he raised his hands in defeat. I shook my head as he yelled and turned around to see what was going on. I was standing in the middle on the right lane of the road, coming out of a hard curve.

A speeding silver truck barreled towards me. I didn't even have time to scream.

The tires squealed, the horn screamed, Edward yelled and looked helpless, and I was dead meat. The truck tried to avoid me, resulting in the side of the cab crashing into me. I felt my head hit the passenger side window, and saw it spider-web under me. I felt my thigh bones crack and splinter as my legs tried to bend in an unnatural way. My ribs snapped and my left lung collapsed. My body flew from the hit, my body seemed to soar. My elbow hit the cold, hard, unforgiving black road first. My pain was unbearable. I wasn't scared for myself. More so for the baby inside me. I was its protective cave. I kept hitting the pavement over and over. I could smell the brunt rubber form the tires that wanted so desperately wanted to stop, my blood from where my broken bones jutted out of my skin, and the salty tears.

From myself and from Edward, who now held me gently against his chest.

The truck had finally stopped, I could barely see it through my blurry vision.

One thing was clear.

Edward.

His deep jade eyes had tears in them. Worry lines were on his forehead. My blood was on his hands and his crisp, unwrinkled, white shirt and on his lips.

He had kissed me.

"Please, you'll fight I know you will. If not for me fight for your baby, our baby." His baby? He wanted it? "I love you Bella, please forgive me, I'm so sorry." His sobs shook me as I heard his words. I coughed as pain racked through me, I was choking. Probably on my blood.

I couldn't see anything, everything was a blur.

I couldn't hear, everything was jumbled. like bees swimming in my ears.

I coughed and wheezed, my collapsed lung was probably punctured my one or more of my shattered ribs, and was filling up with blood. My lips felt wet and warm. Kisses were bring placed on my forehead, and someone was stroking my hair.

I wanted to fight, fight so much, but darkness overcame me.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Review it!!**

**Poll on my page, review it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys this the second story that you guys voted for! Remeber to review.**

**You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

I held her broken body in my arms as she choked on her own blood. I brought my lips down to hers and sucked the blood out of her throat. The driver of the truck had called 911 and I could hear the faint sirens. The man and I both had tears running down out faces. The man crouched down beside me as I held my beloved Bella in my arms.

"I'm so sorry, I was going way to fast. I wish I would have been able to stop."

I didn't have anything to say to him.

"I hope she's alright."

"I hope I hope she's okay too. For herself and the baby."

"Baby?" With that little four letter word the man got even paler.

"Our baby." My fingers lightly danced in her matted hair as her battered chest rose steadily. I delicatly peppered her face if feather light, loving, butterfly kisses. "I'm so sorry. I love you so much and I know I screwed up so bad but please. Please you have to fight." I whispered to her over and over as the sirens got louder in the background.

I heard doors slam, and a hand come down on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Chief Swan. The paramedics gingerly took her from my arms and strapped her to a gurney. They quickly put her neck in a brace, and an IV in her arm. Chief Swan had to stay and question the man from the truck, and I begged the paramedics to let me ride in the ambulance to the hospital with them. The EMT's let me and we rode the whole way to the hospital in a blur. They were focused on Bells as the driver went over eighty miles per hour.

My hand rested in the limp, lifeless hand of my fallen love. This was all my fault; if I would have just said no to Lauren, this wouldn't have happened. Why? Why hadn't I just said no instead have given into my male urges? Why was I so willing to throw everything I had to fuck a shank? Everything was so perfect and I fucked everything up.

I looked at the paramedics and thought that they should know about the pregnancy. "She's pregnant, she just found out this morning."

They looked up at me, "Well this makes things slightly more critical." The female medic said.

"We have to focus on her, the fetus is still very young it might have been unharmed in the crash." The male medic said. I ran my hands through my messy, un-brushed copper hair, and sighed. I looked at my angel, which now had a breathing tube, and silently cried the rest of the way there.

She looked so broken, and bloodied, with her thigh bone sticking out of her leg. Blood matted her hair, and was dried on almost everypart of her body.

My heart screamed in agony at the sight of my love laying there. My heart was bleeding at the thought of losing her.

Was this how it felt when Bella caught me cheating?

The ambulance pulled to a stop and the paramedics jumped out and lifted my love out. I jumped out and fallowed us they ran down the hall of the emergency department. The doctor's stopped me at the doors that said, "No entrance, unless with nurse." They said I had to stay in the lobby. It was so quiet. I pulled my legs up on the chair with me and rested my head on my knees. It wasn't long before a small hand rested in my left shoulder, and a slightly larger one on my right. I looked up with my bloodshot eyes to see my mom and sister.

Esme and Carlisle, my dad, had practically adopted Bella into the family, everyone loved her, and Alice was like her best friend. They sat on either side of me, Alice twittered her small fingers together nervously, while my mom rested her hands in her lap. They both had tears in their eyes but their faces her dry. They didn't want to cry in-front of me. They were trying to be stronge for me. A strangled sob broke through my chest and I was wrapped in my mother's arms. I sobbed into her chest, as she rocked me like a child again. I didn't care if I looked like a five year old who just skinned their knee. After my sobs calmed down I pulled Alice into my arms.

We sat in the lobby for another four hours before Esme got up, wiped her eyes, and said she was going to go get us our favorite thing to eat. I had been sitting in there for a total of seven hours and my legs were hurting so bad. I stood up and paced trying to get my legs to not hurt so bad. When mom returned she had my older brother Emmett was with her, and three Burger King bags. Emmett was engaged to Rose, his high school sweet heart, their story was so like Bella and mine. And my mom and dad's. Rose's little brother was Jasper and they were both juniors.

Emmett picked Alice up and sat her in his lap and handed her, her favorite which was chicken nuffets. Mom handed me my ten piece chicken nuggets and sat next to me. I couldn't eat really nibbled on them mindlessly for a while before putting them away. I had only ate a grand total of two while Emmett, the good big brother that he was had influenced Alice to eat seven.

After another town hours no news had came about Bella, Esme has decided to go home with Alice, she had school tomorrow, and Emmet had to go back to Seattle for Rose. I was alone once again. My body wanted sleep but I didn't want to I had to be awake to hear about Bella. The salty smell of lingering blood made me realize that I was still covered in Bella's blood. I walked to the bathroom and took my white shirt off, and stood in my black wife beater. I washed my hands until they were their natural pale white color. I soaked paper towels and washed my face, then stuck my head under the faucet. My copper hair was weighed down my the water, which also made it look dark brown that looked like Bella's hair and brought me to tears. I ran my soapy hands through my hair trying to get the little blood that was in it. I pulled my head out from under the water and shook my head like a dog. Water splashed against the walls. I dried it my best with paper towels, and walked back out into the lobby. My gray sweatpants had small black dots on them where Bella's blood had dried there. Charlie was sitting in the lobby now and I walked over to him, and sat beside him. We stayed quiet and he drifted off to sleep.

My dad came out and asked me to come to his office. I looked at the sleeping form of Charlie and nodded. I walked into Carlisle's office and dad closed the door. He looked so mad, a fire blazed behind his worried eyes.

"What was she doing in the middle of the road Edward? That could have been both of you!"

"She was running away from me."

"Why?"

I didn't know what to tell him, he would be so disappointed if he learned that I had cheated on Bella. Him and mom have been together for almost twenty-three years. Neither of them cheated, I mean sure they fought, but any good, strong couple fought.

"Why Edward?"

"I - She..."

"What Edward what? Save the pity story."

"She walked in on me to tell me something, and caught me cheating." I dropped my head in shame. I felt so guilty and knew that all this was my fault, if Bella lost the baby it would be my fault, if she died it would be my fault. If she left me I would be heart broke but at least she would be alive, but still it would have been my fault.

"What did she want to tell you Edward?" To say he was angry was an understatement, he was so pissed. The pure feeling of it thickened the air and seeped into his voice.

I felt the tears start again, "She's pregnant..." I think that broke the camel's back when he reached out and slapped me. and boy I mean slapped, full on bitch slap.

Carlisle was the type of guy that hated hurting people, that's why he became a doctor. So for him to hit someone, his own child, he has to be on a new level of pissed. I kept my mouth shut and looked up at him. He had his back to me, his nails were dug into his hardwood desk.

"At least you didn't know she was pregnant before you fucked someone who doesn't love you." He grabbed his clipboard and turned around. "Who?"

"Huh?"

"Who did you mindlessly fuck?" I can't believe me and my dad were having this conversation, and the language that was coming out of my dad's mouth.

"Lauren Mallory." This time he back handed me hard causing me to stumble back.

"Anyone but her! Do you know how her reputation?" He shook his head. "Damn it Edward!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Come on let's go get Charlie." I nodded and fallowed him. We walked back to the lobby and I walked over to the sleeping Charlie. I shook his shoulder causing him to jump up with a snore.

"Come on Charlie, let's go see Bella." I said. We walked down the hall silently and the tension in the air was thick. You could almost read the questions that were thrown into the air.

Was Bella alright? What was going to happen?

We entered the intensive care unit and walked to the door that Carlisle stopped at. He turned around and pressed his back to the door. "Before you see her you have to know what has happened in the past seventeen hours." He took this pause to count something up on his clipboard. "Bella is in a coma. She went through nine surgeries, and she's pretty beaten up. She didn't have any head trauma, which is a miracle, but we had to put steal pole in her legs re-line them so she could walk. She has a brace around her rips, she's also on a breathing machine." We nodded and dad opened the door. There were so many tubes hooked to her, and seeing a machine breath for her was horrible. Her left arm was in a full cast, her right had a brace around the wrist. Her legs looked unnaturally straight, and bulky form the cast. Her eyes were sunken in with little purple bags under them. I walked over to her right side and took hold of her hand. She felt colder, more lifeless, then I have ever saw a living person be. My heart broke and I started to sob as I looked up at my dad.

"What about the baby?" When I said this Charlie's head snapped up an dhis eyes flared.

"You got my baby pregnant you bastard! What did you do rape her?!"

"NO!, YES!, umm. Yes I got her pregnant, no I didn't rape her. I would never do something like that! I love her!"

"The baby is still extremely young, chances are it survived, but an ultrasound wouldn't pick it up. If what you say about her finding out today, then the babies heartbeat recently started so the most we would pick up would be a faint heartbeat." I nodded and sat in a chair next to Bella's bed, Charlie sat on the other. I felt my eyelids drop lower and lower while I fought sleep, but the battle was lost and I soon drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Review it!!**

**Poll on my page, review it!**

**Yes I was finally able to finish typing the whole thing!!! Hope you guys like it, it's really long. Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**You've Got to Be Kidding Me!**

**Chapter Three.**

**Well guys, the pregnancy and her time in the hospital will mostly all be in this chapter. I'll do it the best of my best to get it to where all of you will enjoy like it, but it would be a waste of my time to make super short chapters of Bella's progress in the hospital, so I decided that I would put it in one chapter along with the birth of the baby and go from there. If you have any disagreements then review or message me and say how you didn't like how I did things in the chapter, but I didn't want to waste your time. When you finish this chapter please review and say if you liked it, hated it, or saw some things I should have made better. ******

Thank you,

Enjoy.

* * *

Edward Point of View

Since Bella had been in the hospital my grades were the same, but my social life died. I spent all my free time at the hospital at Bella's side, until my dad kicked me out at the end of the day. I would go home and choke done my food, then go to my room and pray to God Bella would get better and would forgive me.

Bella had been getting better, dad explained to me that the trama from the crash, and the baby growing was making the process of healing a little slower, and that was why Bella would be in the coma longer then she would have if she wasn't pregnant. Carlisle said we could abort the baby, against his wishes but it was up to Charlie, but Charlie said he didn't want to get rid of the baby that was Bella's decision.

After three months Bella went into surgery to take the metal out of her legs, and they were recasted. She got repositioned everyday so she didn't get bedsores, and I held her hand through the whole thing. I found out then when Bella was four months along, out baby was going to have three arms, and then a week later we saw that there was a twin hiding behind the first. The little girl was visible and the little boy was hiding. I tried to remember what Bella wanted to name her kids and I remembered that we had that conversation once and she had said Renesmee Carlie, and Edward Jacob.

I also found out around the time that we were having twins that Lauren was pregnant too. But she was pregnant before we fucked. Her baby daddy was none other then Jacob, Bella's very close friend who was family. Their baby would be born three weeks before Bella's C-section.

After their baby was born I went and saw it, she was beautiful. She was a mix between Jake's dark skin and her very pale white. She looked like coffee with lots of cream. She had dark blond hair, and blue eyes, that would change to a light brown.

Bella healed well and was looking better too. I started to write letters to her which I would put in a box and give them all to her at once so she would know how much I loved her and how much I missed her. And most of all how much I was sorry that all this had happened.

Bella's C-section was coming up and I was ready to hold the babies in my arms. I scrubbed in and was in scrubs as I walked in and took my place beside Bella's head. They gave her a dose of pain medication and started with the incision. The little girl came out, silent as can be. She was breathing, just wasn't crying. She kicked like crazy as the doctor handed her to a nurse who slammed her bottom to make her cry. That made me mad. They cleaned her off and handed her to me as our little boy came into the world. He was loud, making up for what his sister didn't do. They let me hold each of them. I sat close to my Bella and talked to her like she was awake. I was pretty sure that her eyes fluttered open, and she saw her babies, and me. They looked so amazing. Renesmee had curly hair, from Bella's side, and my hair color. Little Edward had her hair color and there wasn't enough to tell what texture it was. Renesmee reached out and patted her mother's face, then reached to mine. My cheeks were wet, I guess I was sad and happy. Sad because Bella wasn't here, happy because these little things in my hands were my children, and I got to share them with Bella.

The nurses took the babies back, and after Bella was stitched up she was wheeled to her room. I went to the nursery and saw my angels. Renesmee was giving quite the fuss now, and Edward was in his bed having a diaper put on him. Carlisle and Charlie came to me and hugged me.

"They good they should be able to go home in a day or two."

"Where are they going to live?" I asked looking at Charlie.

"Well, if I know Alice like I think I do she already has their room made up, so I guess they're gonna go with you." I smiled and hugged him.

"You can come and see them any time you want to, you know." He nodded.

"I have to get back to the station, I'll see you guys later." He said and walked down the hall way.

"Come on Edward, let's go see you kids." Dad said and we walked in the little room together.

* * *

**So I chose to update this because I went through my stories and saw that I haven't updated this one in awhile! Shame on me it took me forever. I'm sorry. Would you guys review and tell me how you feel about this last chapter? Thank you, hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You've Got to Be Kidding Me!**

**Chapter Four.**

****

Enjoy.

* * *

Edward Point of View

The babies fit in well at home and everyone was so happy to have them here. Charlie would come three times a week, to fit in seeing Bella. Since they came home today I would take them to she Bella in the morning. I started school on the internet, so I would be home with the babies, and be able to see Bella as soon as I was done with all my work for the day. Alice had done a great job, with the babies room, with mom's help. We finally got to use the room off of my room for something other then storage. Since Emmett lived in Seattle, and Alice would move in with her husband my parents decided that I would get the house when they moved to California next year after Alice graduated. Alice would live with me until she gt married, or moved out on her own. So we decided that once the babies got older my room would be Edward's and the babies room would be Renesmee's. Alice painted two of her walls in a hot pink, and the other two in lime green. Both of the cribs were black, and so were the two rocking chairs.

I loved rocking them and holding them I didn't mind when they threw up on me, or when I had to change their diapers. My heartaches when I remember that Bella isn't here to see them grow up and I would if they'll ever know their mother as a child.

I folded up a the little piece of paper in my hands and put it in the box with all the other letters to Bella, and sighed. Would she ever read them?

I picked up the babies and but them in their car seats and carried them downstairs. I sat them next to the bench in front of them piano and started playing the song I had wrote for Bella. I smiled when Renesmee cooed at the notes, and started to write one for them. I played until they fell asleep then took them up to their room and laid them in their cribs. I picked up my phone and called Jake, I needed a babysitter, because tomorrow night was going to be a special one.

Jake agreed said he wold love to have the twins over they loved to hang out with Marabella. I loved her name it was a mix between Lauren's best friend, and Jake's. Lauren had a friend Mary, and Jake had picked Bella, which Lauren wasn't too happy about but she dealed with it. Jake was happy when he found out that Edward's middle name was Jacob.

I kissed the babies on the forehead and went to bed.

The babies didn't wake me up in the middle of the night, they didn't really unless they were sick, which little Edward had gotten a cold once but he was okay. I picked them up, changed them and put them in the outfits Alice had picked out.

I fed them quickly and snapped them in their baby carriers. I pulled on a pair of black jeans and a button down red shirt, and brushed my hair. I picked up my babies and parked them in my back seat. I drive them down the La Push to Jake's house and hugged them goodbye, getting a hair tug from Renesmee.

I kissed them quickly before leaving them, it was hard this was the first time they weren't really with me. I drove to the hospital and marched right to Bella's room. I sat next to her and held her hand.

"Happy Anniversary Bella." I whispered. It was true that I didn't know if she still wanted to be with me but I could always hope, right?

I sat next to her for hours and hours holding her hand, and stroking her hair. Her face had healed, and left no scars. Not that I wouldn't love her if she had.

Once time came for me to leave, my dad had came in and said, "Edward, time to go you've in here for an extra hour." I, of course, nodded and stood. I bent over and kissed her forehead once more before I left, when I pulled away I was met with her fluttering eyelids which lead to her pretty brown eyes.

"Bella," I whispered as I cupped her face and kissed her forehead again. I hugged her and felt the tears running down my face, "I missed you so much, today's our anniversary, and.. and we had twins... and Jake's a daddy, and he's my friend too." I said in a rush. Her small hands came up and cupped my hands and pulled them off of her cheeks where they had been.

"Who has the twins?" She whispered.

"Jake."

"Call him and ask him to bring them twins and his baby, don't tell him I'm awake." I nodded and stepped out into the call to call Jake.

I told him to hurry, and he was here quickly. Renesmee looked happy, and Edward was looking like Alice bouncing in his carrier. Lauren was behind him with two diaper bags and Marabella. I pulled the twins out and carried them in, Jake and Lauren fallowing me in.

"Here you go Bella, this is Renesmee Carlie, and this is Edward Jacob." I said and handed them to her. Lauren was hiding behind Jake and couldn't be seen, except the baby carrier coming from Jake's side. She held them and smiled her eyes lighting up as she did.

"You used the names I picked out."

"Of course." I said. She handed Edward to Jake and Renesmee to me.

"Can I see you baby Jake? Are they close in age to mine?"

"Yea, Marabella is three weeks older them Nessie and Wart."

A glint appeared in her eyes. "First of all you reference my children as the Loch Ness Monster, and a thing that grows on you when a frog pees on you?"

Jake nodded and murmured a quick sorry, he turned around and kissed Lauren, picking Marabella up from her carrier. He handed her to Bella and she looked right at Lauren, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with my baby." She whispered softly and pulled Marabella from Jake and walked over to Bella. "We named her after you, and my one friend Mary. I think it suits her." She said and handed her over to Bella.

"So I'm like her aunt." She said.

"Yeah, 'cuz you and Jake are so close."

"Well that makes you an aunt too, I guess. Edward and Mara would be cute together." She said.

"Yeah that's what I thought, maybe Nessie will be with Jacob Lee Black Jr."

Bella looked at her and smiled, "Maybe." She reached out and rubbed Lauren's belly. "Although, I still don't like that fact that you fucked my man." Lauren looked down. "I still have to figure out if I should kick him to the curb or not." I looked down at that. She cuddled with the kids a little longer before yawning, and my dad ushered us all out. Before I left she said, "Edward?" I turned and looked at her. "How long was I in acoma?"

"A year, two months, three weeks, and six days."

She nodded and laid back on her bed. "Edward."

I turned once again and was int he doorway, my father standing behind me, "Happy Anniversary."

* * *

**Okay, Bella's awake! Wonder what's going to happen now. Edward's letters will come into the picture very soon. Review it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You've Got to Be Kidding Me**

**Chapter Five**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Edward Point of View**

I put the lid on the box and wrapped a ribbon around it. She was coming here to get the babies, she wanted them at her house, she wanted to think things over. I was holding Nessie when the doorbell rang. Eddie was downstairs with Alice, so I grabbed the box and carried our little girl down the stairs. She stood there in the living room holding little Eddie. I put Nessie in the carrier and handed Bella the box, "Read them in order please. Read them, if you want me to come see them I would be happy to, please, Bella I'm begging you, don't take them out of my life."

"Edward I'm not heartless, I'll let you see them, I'll read your letters, and I'll call later. If I need help I'll be sure to call." She gingerly hugged me and left, carrying everything I lived for with her.

**Bella Point of View**

Edward looked heartbroken as I walked out of the house with the kids. I drove home and took the babies to my room where a crib was. I laid them both down, they were sleeping and sat on my bed. I opened the box and picked up the first letter.

_Bella,_

_I know all this is my fault, and I am so sorry. I love you so much, and I can't live with the fact that you are lying there because of me. I cheated on you and it's horrible that I did and I so regret it. I want to be in the babies life. I don't even know if you'll ever read this, or if I'll even give it to you, but I have to write this. Bella I love you._

_Edward_

I sighed and picked up the next one in the many many envelopes that had letters in it.

_Bella,_

_This might be mean but you look horrible, there are so many tubes in you. They are helping you breath, and keep you alive. You had so many surgeries last night, I think my dad said seventeen. Sitting here watching Charlie cry is horrible, he knows about the babies. I think it makes him happy to know that he'll be a grandfather. It makes Carlisle happy too, I just hope that if you hate me to where you don't want me to see the babies that you'll still let Esme, and Carlisle see them, because they already love them. Either way I love you Bella._

_Edward_

I founded up the letter I had just read,and cried quietly on my bed till I was pooped. Edward woke me up early, screaming his little head off. The clock said two in the morning and, I walked quickly over to him. His face was flushed, and he felt hot. I quickly packed him in his carrier and looked at Renesmee, Her big brown eyes looked at me, and I knew she wanted to be with her twin. I packed her up quickly and ran downstairs. I buckled them in the cruiser, I didn't have a backseat in my truck. I drove to the hospital and parked the car. I called the house saying that the car was here, and that Edward was sick, saying I'd call him later if I wasn't home in time.

I walked in and Carlisle was there. "What's wrong?"

"He has a fever." I said and picked him up from his carrier. I kept him in his big bundle of blankets, to Carlisle. He nodded and walked down the hall, me fallowing behind him quickly.

He ended up having a bad ear infection, he had to stay the night. I called Charlie and told him that I was going to have to stay over night with him and that I was sorry for taking his car. I rubbed my eyes, I was too pumped to sleep. I pulled out the box that was in my bag and read the next one.

_Bella,_

_I knew these letters sound so diary-ish and to tell the truth, I kind of feel like they are my diary. They don't know if the babies are okay at this point, they can pick up its heartbeat but that is it. They said that since the pregnancy is so young that they had a really good chance of surviving. I want a little girl, personally. I don't know about you, but you always said that you didn't care. I don't want to talk names with anyone, because I'm hoping that you'll be awake by then. Jake came and visited you, he's really sad that you are in the hospital. He said his best friends in the hospital, and she's pregnant, and my girlfriend cheated on me. She's pregnant too. I don't know who she is, but I hope since you guys are great friends that out babies could be too. Wouldn't that be great? _

_Alice is happy that your going to be a mommy, she's pissed too. She can't take you shopping and she's sad that you hurting. Mom's happy too, she can't wait to met the little guy. Dad said your only like a month along and month and a half at the most, so we have forever to wait, but I can't wait to met our child. I love you, Bella._

_Edward_

No matter how many times I tried to sleep I couldn't and ended up reading more and more letters. Some were really short, one only saying, "I miss you Bella." And another that was four pages front and back filled. I actually liked reading them, they showed me how much I missed, and how much he felt guilty. I fingered the next one in the box and sighed, I picked it up and started reading.

_Bella,_

_Today I got to see the baby. It's a girl, but when I saw her, she has three arms. Three arms! I hope she doesn't get made fun of. She'll be beautiful, but kids can be cruel. Then again dad suggested that we could do surgery on her after the birth, then that way she wouldn't have to suffer until she was older, and then there's pain that would along with it. I don't know what to do Bella. The love of my life is in a coma, that she might never come out of, and i miss her so much. Getting to hold you hand everyday is great, but you never squeeze back or say I love you. And I don't even know if you still like me or not. Bella I love you so much, I miss you so much. I need you so much. Please get better, I don't even know if I'll be a good dad. Bella I need your help, because without you I really think I won't be able to do it. I love you Bella._

_Edward_

I was crying again, but this time I felt arms wrap around me and hug me tightly. I looked up to see Edward's green eyes, and I cried into his chest. I fell asleep in his arms while or child rest beside us.


	6. Chapter 6

**You've Got to Be Kidding Me**

**Chapter Six**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

I woke up and separated myself from Edward's arms and stood with Nessie in my arms, on the other side of the room. He woke up and looked at me, "You reading the letters?"

"You wanted me to didn't you?"

"Yes." He picked up and quickly read the last one I had read last night.

"When did she have her third arm removed?"

"She never had an extra arm, EJ was hiding behind her. We never saw any part of him, until he was born really. We were able to pick up another heart beat, and chalked it up to possible twins, or her heart was messed up also." I nodded and rocked her.

"How old is she?"

"Three months."

"Aw." I felt tears prick my eyes. "I missed so much."

"Bella we can have another one if you'd like, but I think we should wait until the twins are older, if you even want to be with me." I looked down at the tiled floor and bit my lip. I still loved him, and every letter I got made me love him more, but was I really hurt by what he had done. He had sex with another woman, and how was I to know if I could trust him now. I understood that he took care of the kids while I was... sick. But did that really make me think that he could just jump back in the passenger seat of my life? I would have to think about all of this more, and later.

"I'm taking my GED test tomorrow, if I pass I'll be relocating to Seattle to go to the university. I won't move there I'm just looking at the collage, I won't be applying until next year." He nodded.

"When would you leave?"

"A week after I get my scores." He nodded again.

"Do you want me to ask my dad if Eddie is able to go home with you yet?"

"You can take him, and Nessie, I'll pick them up after my test tomorrow. You get to spend time with them then before I leave, if I leave, and Charlie and I will be able to spend time with them before I leave after I take my test." He looked up at me and and his green eyes burned into mine. I walked over and picked Nessie out of the carrier she slept in last night. I rocked her as Edward left, and was still rocking her when he came back with his father.

I smiled at him and hugged him quickly with my free hand. Carlisle discharged Eddie and left, I helped Edward pack him up and carried Nessie out. I put her in the back of his volvo as he put EJ in. I closed the door as Nessie looked up at me face and started to cry, her little fat arms reaching toward me. I turned around and was pushed against the car. Edward had his hands on either side of my face and leaned down, his face in the crook of my neck he whispered, "They know your their mom, and I'm their dad. I took them to see you everyday, and they played with you everyday. You don't remember any of this, but they already love you, I love you, my family loves you, and they love the twins." I looked at him as he pulled back, he pushed his lips down onto mine and kissed me hard. His had wrapping aorund to the back of my neck and pulled me into his chest.

I heard a cough and saw Charlie, Edward pulled away and looked like a little kid that had gotton their hand stuck in the cookie jar as their parent walked in. "I missed you." He whispered in my ear and looked at Charlie. He turned and got into his car, I looked in the backseat one more time and kissed my hand, sending them both my love. I walked over to Charlie and hugged him.

"Bella do you know how much trouble you could have gotton into by driving my car?"

"There wasn't enough room for the babies in my truck and I didn't want to wake you up."

"It's okay no one knows, where's my car?"

I laughed and walked over to his car with him and got in with him. We went home and I cooked for him, I went up stairs and studied for my test tomorrow. I couldn't focus on the words, and called Alice.

"Hello?"

"Hey short stack, it's momma."

"Hey!"

I laughed, "How are the babies?"

"They are okay, they want their mom."

"After I pick them up tomorrow, you want to go shopping?"

"Yea! Can't wait. Why you never want to go shopping?"

"I'm going to go look at UOS, I'll be staying there for a little bit, and I kind of have no clothes. Plus I was thinking I could get stuff for the babies."

"Will we be able to see them?"

Of course, you'll just have to drive up there."

"Okay Bella, I have to go the babies you know?"

"Yea, talk to you tomorrow."

"Yep, bye mommy!" I laughed and clicked the little off button.

I sighed and picked up another letter and decided to read it before I went ot bed.

_Bella, _

_Guess what our little won't have three arms, but she will have a twin brother! Twins, can you believe it? We found out that it was a boy too. I remember the names you picked out Renessme, and Edward Jacob. If you wake up we'll take about the names, but if you don't I'll have to name them that, I don't know if you like those names anymore but those are the only names we had picked out. Forever ago, when everyone said that we wouldn't work out. I really wish that we will work out because i love you so much, even then when we first started out I knew that you were the one that I would always be with. _

_Alice misses you so much, she isn't able to visit much, but she loves you. I'm there every second of the day, I do my homework by your side. I brush you hair three times a day, it really has grown a lot since what happened. You face has healed by now, it healed quickly. They took your casts off and removed some of the metal from your legs. All the doctors are pretty sure that you'll be able to walk when you wake up. They move your legs around getting the motion so they aren't not used. They re-cast them because they aren't completely healed yet. You look so beautiful, your hair looks like a halo around your head, and I fall deeper in love with you everyday._

_Bella, I love you,_

_Edward_

I folded the letter up and put in the envelop. I laid back in my bed and drifted off to sleep withthe picture of Edward sitting next to a hospital with me in it, swollen belly and everything.

* * *

**Aw, I loved writing this chapter, drama is going to start soon. Grins evilly. Review and I'll type faster. =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**You've Got to Be Kidding Me!**

**Chapter Seven**

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella Point of View**

I sighed as I fastened to seat belt in dads car and we were off to go to the Cullen's. Esme had invited us for dinner and since we were already going to be picking up the twins we decided to stay for dinner. I had two of Edward's letters with me, the next to that I hadn't read yet. As dad drove the streets at the limit I opened another letter.

_Hey Bella,_

_I got detention today, sleeping in class. My grades are bad too. I think that without seeing you in school has made me lose my focus. Plus to add to all the shit that's piled up in my life (and when I say that I'm not talking about you and the baby, I'm talking about cheating on you and it being my fault that you like this) Lauren's pregnant. She told me it wasn't mine with hopefully it isn't but it could be mine and if it was I would feel even more shitty. I think this would hurt you even more then being in the coma right now._

_Alice misses you she can't come and see you much because of her busy schedule but she loves you. Esme comes to see you every Sunday, she doesn't come much because she doesn't like to see you like this. Carlisle is you doctor so he sees you everyday. Everyone at school misses you too. The doctors all say that you're coming along nicely, and our little girl is okay. I hope she looks like you, you're so beautiful. I can't wait to be able to hold her, and have you all better and able to hug you and have you hug me back. I miss smelling your strawberry scented hair, and holding your soft hands in mine._

_I miss everything about you._  
_Love,_

_Edward_

My fingers brushed across the water spots where his tears had fallen as he wrote the letter. I sighed as I folded it shut and put it with the other read ones. Reading these letters not only let me in his mind but it helped me feel like I had missed less in the pregnancy, and life all together. I reached up and rubbed my eye nervously. I was met with what I thought I would feel, the warm, wet sensation of a tear. I rubbed my eyes harder making the tears go away as we pulled into the driveway of the Cullen's house.

I grabbed my bag from the backseat and put it at my feet in the the front so I wouldn't have to move it when we put the twins in when we left.

Charlie walked two steps behind me as we walked up the porch and to the door. I knocked softly and was almost tackled to the ground by Alice. "Jesus, Alice give a person some warning before to attack them."

She giggled and Charlie helped her up then pulled me up behind her. I hugged her and we walked in Charlie closing the door behind him. "Bella I missed you so much and we get to go shopping tomorrow it will be so much fun I can't wait. The twins are going to go to because we're taking my car. We're going to by them clothes and get you stuff, we could match."

"Alice breath." My dad said and I laughed.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much!" She hugged me hard then disappeared upstairs. I looked around, everything looked the same as the day as when I was hit by the car. I walked into the kitchen as Charlie went to sit on the couch. Esme and Carlisle were standing by the counter, whispering to each other.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked over to them. "I hope the twins were good."

"They are always good." Esme said.

I smiled, "They are very quiet, they seem like the perfect babies."

"Or maybe they just got your quietness." Edward said from behind me, causing me to jump. My smiled when I saw one of my little babies in his arms. Alice walked up behind him with Nessie.

"Thank God they don't act like Alice one of her is enough hyperness for one lifetime." I said with a smile and hugged her quickly before taking my baby from her. I kissed her forehead and rocked her softly in my arms and smiled as she reached up and touched my face. Edward handed my Edward and we all walked into the living room. I sat down next to my dad and watched my little ones play with each other and look at me. Edward reached up and tugged on my hair softly, I laughed. He squealed when he heard me laugh, and I think I saw Nessie clap her hands.

"They like your voice." Carlisle said. I looked up and saw Esme and Carlisle smiling, Edward looking lovingly at me, and dad glaring at me. Alice had once again disappeared. As soon as I thought that she appeared at the foot of the stairs and plopped down next to me on the couch.

"You're spending the night with me."

"What no, when did these plans get made?"

"Right now, come on I haven't seen you in forever, and the babies will be here, we're going shopping tomorrow anyway." I sighed. "Please!"

"Fine." Dad and everyone else laughed. I laughed along with them as Esme got up to get the table ready. The babies had already been fed before I came over so we sat them in the play pin in the kitchen and talked while we ate. I hugged dad good bye and went upstairs with Alice. The twins went in their nursery, and Alice kicked Edward out of his room because I wanted to be close to them. Edward hugged me goodnight and kissed the top of my head before kissing each of the twins and walking downstairs.

"I can't wait to go shopping tomorrow." Alice squealed beside me.

I groaned and rolled over. Why did I _ask_ to go shopping?

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took me forever to add this chapter, I've been going through a lot and have been really busy. But here is the newest chapter and I hope you guys like it, please comment.**


	8. Chapter 8

**You've Got To Be Kidding Me**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

**Bella Point of View**

Alice just so happened to have a pair of pajamas that fit me perfectly, and I felt comfortable in. "You know it's funny I knew I would never be able to fit into those when I saw them in the store and I bought them anyway. I guess I knew I'd them in the future, and look right here. Perfect situation." She said as she handed them to me.

"You do that a lot you know." I told her.

She smiled as she said, "I know it's really cool, and indeed handy." I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going down stairs to get some hot cocoa and bottles for the twins so we can fed them." I closed the door to Alice's room quickly and quietly and made my way down the long hallway to the stairs. I held on the the banister with my right hand as I played with the tips of my hair in my left. MY journey to the kitchen was quick, and heating up the milk certainly didn't take long. After I mixed the cocoa mix and milk I made the twins's bottles, and made my way back up the stairs.

I pushed the door open and sat the things on top of her dresser and went to the babies room. I picked my daughter up first and took her to Alice, handing her a bottle also. On my return trip I met Edward in the babies room. "Hey Edward." I said walking over to EJ's crib. I felt his presence over my shoulder, his body heat flowing through the air and into my own body. His smell flooded my senses as I turned around to face him.

"I love reading your letters it helps me feel like I didn't miss that much in the pregnancy like I still know what went on, you know? And I also love knowing what was in your head at those moments, and I love knowing what you felt. I love you too Edward. I love you so much, but I do not know if I should trust you because that was the worst feeling I've ever experienced and I never want to feel like that again. I was beyond horrible."

"I regret it so much Bella, you have no idea how much I think about what I did and wish I had never done what I did. It caused your accident I lost you for so long because of that. I almost lost something so precious, even if the accident wouldn't have happened because who knows if we would have fought and where we would be know. I felt so horrible for what I did, to myself for being so degrading to myself, and for betraying you, then the accident and thinking I would lose you, and a child. I love you more then anything in this world other then those two babies, and I love them as equally as I love you. I promise that I will never do anything like that again. I've learned my lesson three times over. Please, Bella, forgive me?"

I looked at his gleaming green eyes and turned away to my son. I scooped him up in my arms, and faced his father. I stood on my tip toes and kissed his cheek quickly before walking to the doorway, "Yes you're forgiven, but you're not trustworthy."

I closed the door to Alice's room with a soft click and sat down on her bed Indian style. She handed me EJ's bottle and I fed him in silence. Shortly after we burped the babies Alice got a text message, and said, "Emment and Rose are on there way over here they said they have a surprise."

"Who are Emment and Rose?"

"Oh, Bella. I forgot you never met them. Emment is Edward and I's oldest brother. Rose is his fiance, and they're bringing along Rose's brother Jasper too, which he's a junior, and I have quite the fancy for him I might add." I laughed as Alice said this. "Anyway Emment and Rose both go to School in Seattle and were very busy there with getting jobs, and starting school there so the first time they were able to visit together was when you were in the hospital. They've been together since they were in high school."

"When are they going to being coming?"

"They're on there way."

"But I look horrible and I want to make a good impression."

"Bella the first time they saw you, you hand tubes hanging out of you in every which way. Trust me you look amazing compared to that."

I nodded and grabbed my brush. I pulled my hair into a pony and sat down next to my sleeping children. "I' eighteen years old, I missed out on almost my whole seventeenth and eighteenth years of life, I have twins, missed the whole pregnancy, and the first three months of their lives. A lot of people can't say that, and probably don't want to. I'm glad I woke up when I did and not a day later." I looked at her. "It would have been horrible to wake up and the twins were never born, or they were like twenty, I'd be old. Edward would have moved on."

"Never in his life would he have done that. You know that it's clear. He loves you Bella, with his everything that why he was always writing letters to you. I always wanted to read them but I never did. He was so happy when you woke up. He missed you so much, and he never lost hope."

I felt tears come out of the corners of my eyes and hugged her as the doorbell rang. I guess that was Emment and Rose, I never thought they'd be here this soon.


End file.
